Agent Johnson (K.C. Undercover)
Agent Johnson is the supporting character turned antagonist of Disney Channel's K.C. Undercover. Towards the series finale, Johnson reveals his true colors of him being "The Mask". Johnson has appeared in 15 episodes throughout the series. He was portrayed by Rick Hall. Biography Johnson was an ally most of the series. He was a higher-up agent in the Organization and was the Cooper's handler. He informs them of their missions. After fellow agent Beverly was promoted to head of the Organization, Johnson grew jealous as he felt that promotion should have been his. He decided to send weapons to evil organizations and went under the name "The Mask". He eventually recruited the Bishops to hold the weapons at there home. When the Coopers discovered the Bishops were spies, they learned about The Mask, but did not know who it was until capturing Mitch Bishop and Danielle Bishop. That is, until they realized Amy Bishop is the Mask. K.C and Ernie chase Amy up a lighthouse. Once they were done fighting Amy, she was dangling off the lighthouse K.C grabs hold of her and ask her about who is The Mask. She told K.C that someone very close to them was really The Mask. She lets go of K.C and falls into the water. Prior to her falling, Amy had dropped the Necklace containing the information of all the evil organizations' leaders which The Mask was supplying too. They soon told Agent Johnson about The Mask being someone they know and thinking they could trust him. Once there plan to captured all the leaders of the evil organizations was a success. Once everyone at the organization was celebrating the end of the spy war, The Mask ( in a dark room with a disguise translate to hide his identity) revealed this was his plan all along to have all the leaders be captured so he could take over there operations. Once Judy wanted to be resign to anther spy family, Johnson called Judy to his office, where he reprogrammed and told her to eliminate the Coopers. Enemy agent turn agent Brandy overhead this and had quickly called KC to warn her but was stopped by Johnson and Judy who injured him and was sent to the Hospital. Johnson later went it the Coopers and told them that Brady was The Mask. But he told Judy that they still needed to be enlightenment. After Judy failed to kill KC and the family and was return to normal. Marisa who had went to see Brady believing that he wasn't the mole and found out by Brady that Johnson was the Mask and told the Coppers. Johnson later went to the Hospital to see Brady so he could kill him only for KC and the Coppers to trick him and was revealed that Beverley was there with two other spies there to arrest him. After everyone left the room, the two spies it is revealed that the two spies work for Johnson and they free him and revealed he planed on going to K.C. graduation. Once he and the two agents arrived the two agents fight with Kira , Craig and Ernie. Johnson and KC fight and he is defeated along with his men. Johnson was most likely sent to prison after his defeat. Appearance Johnson is a middle-aged man who always wear a suit and a black tie. He once dyed his completely black but it was a mistake, leaving a gray spot on the back of his head. Personality Johnson is a ruthless, egotistical, and a senseless agent to the Organization. Since he's the Cooper's handler, he acts aggressive towards them, especially K.C. When he wants something done, he would tempered to have it completed, such as finding Erica. In the wake of Zane Willis' rise from the woods, he showed sympathy to the Coopers when their helicopter crashed in the ocean. Category:Archenemy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Envious